United States of Europe (Multilateral Cold War)
The United States of Europe (USE; German: Die Vereinigten Staaten Europas; Italian: Stati Uniti d'Europa; French: Les États-Unis de l'Europe) is a country in Europe. It is a federal republic, comprising 10 republics, with the largest, most populous and most powerful being the Greater German Reich. The United States of Europe was formed as a military and political alliance by the Greater German Reich and the Empire of Italy as a direct competitor to the United States of America, which would lead to the Cold War. It borders the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union to the east, Turkey to the southeast, and the British Empire to the west and northwest. The capital and largest city is Berlin. The United States of Europe has vast reserves of minerals and energy resources, and is the world's second largest producer of fossil fuels after the Soviet Union. It is the second largest exporter of oil, and the third largest exporter of natural gas in the world. Thanks to its vast reserves of energy resources, the United States of Europe gained the status of energy superpower. The Axis Powers had during World War II defeated the Soviet Red Army on the Eastern Front, which resulted in the Treaty of Kiev and the end of the war in Eastern Europe. The Allied invasion of Sicily, codenamed Operation: Husky, was a turning point of the war when the Greater German Reich and the Empire of Italy defeated the Allied Powers in August 1943. It resulted in the end of the European War, the rise of the Empire of Italy as a military great power, and the rise of the Greater German Reich as a industrial and military superpower. The Greater German Reich and the Empire of Italy would later form the United States of Europe on May 10, 1947 as a military and political alliance. It was formed as a direct competitor to the United States of America. On June 4, 1947 Vichy France, Kingdom of Hungary, Kingdom of Denmark, Tsardom of Bulgaria, Independent State of Croatia, Republic of Finland, Kingdom of Romania and the Spanish State joined the United States of Europe. The United States of Europe emerged as a recognized global superpower, and had by the 1950s emerged as the world's largest national economy, surpassing the United States. It had detonated its first atomic bomb in 1945, and by the mid-1960s been the first nation ever to put an man on the moon. In 1959, the Suriname Missile Crisis took place when the United States of Europe had ordered nuclear weapons to be deployed in Suriname. The Suriname Missile Crisis marked a period of extreme tension between the four superpowers, considered the closest to a mutual nuclear confrontation. In the 1970s and 1980s, a relaxation of relations followed. In the 1990s, the United States of Europe had surpassed all other superpowers to become the world's foremost superpower. The economy is the largest single national economy in the world by both nominal GDP and by purchasing power parity (PPP) with an GDP of more than $25 trillion. Its extensive mineral and energy resources, the largest reserves in the world, have made it one of the world's largest producers of oil and natural gas globally. It is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the second largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction in the world. The European Armed Forces are divided into four main military service branches, the European Ground Forces, the European Air Force, the European Navy, and the European Strategic Rocket Forces. Its air force and navy are among the two largest ones. It is a recognized superpower. It is one of the two leading member states of the Axis Powers, the other being its longtime ally Empire of Japan, another recognized global superpower. Category:Nations (Multilateral Cold War) Category:Multilateral Cold War Category:United States of Europe (Multilateral Cold War)